


Internet Killed the Video Star [Podfic]

by Thesherlockholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bands, Embarrassing Photos, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Indie Music, Mentions of Homosexuality, Not a crack fic, Old Videos, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sherlock's Past, Somewhat Fluffy, Tags from the work:, Title Means Nothing, guitar playing, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Thesherlockholmes
Summary: The Yarders discover some old photographs while investigating a crime scene. "Good lord, he was in a band."A podfic of Bassers' "Internet Killed the Video Star".
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	Internet Killed the Video Star [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Internet Killed the Video Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594113) by [Basser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basser/pseuds/Basser). 



Download[ here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ob02br42shjm5wn/Internet%20Killed%20the%20Video%20Star%20.mp3?dl=0)

[Aboutnothingness](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685) · [Internet Killed the Video Star](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685/internet-killed-the-video-star)

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this months ago and it has been sitting on my computer since then. I was ill at the time, so if it sounds a bit off, that's why. Also, first long fic I've done! Feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Music included is:  
> Trapeze Swinger by Iron and Wine  
> Swrdswllngwhr (Wishing Well) by The Limousines


End file.
